1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for moving a pointing cursor of a pointing device, such as a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pointing cursors move as pointing devices move. Accordingly, if an operator moves a pointing cursor at a certain speed, the pointing device also moves to a desired location at that speed.
Therefore, there has been a problem in that, if a pointing cursor exists in the neighborhood of targets to be processed, such as the boundaries of resizable windows, the maximum indication button, iconified buttons, and menu areas, the pointing cursor might deviate from the targets because of vibration of the pointing device.
An object of the present invention is to prevent a pointing cursor from moving unintentionally beyond a target to be processed and enable it to move easily beyond the target to be processed when so desired.
To solve the above-described problem, a method of the present invention for moving a pointing cursor temporarily halts the pointing cursor moving toward a target to be processed when it enters an area of the target to be processed, and makes it possible for the pointing cursor to move beyond the area of the target to be processed after a predetermined time has elapsed.
In another aspect of the present invention, the method for moving a pointing cursor slows down a pointing cursor moving toward a target to be processed when it enters an area of the target to be processed.
In another aspect of the present invention, the method for moving a pointing cursor speeds up a pointing cursor moving toward a target to be processed when it comes near a predetermined distance range from the target to be processed, to move it to the target to be processed.